The Universal War
by Augustus the Exiled
Summary: When space empires seek to dominate Earth, while terrorists and corporations want to wreak havoc, there is one unlikely figure at the center of it all. Edward Richtofen. This is the story of, the Universal War.
1. Chapter 1

Entry One: Richtofen's Younger Years and 935

(Author's Note: Yes, this is a serious story. I know Richtofen's bio is wildly changed from COD Zombies, but considering this is an ambitious crossover story that I wanted to share, many, MANY liberties with many franchises had to be taken, apologies in advance.)

Did you know if you looked on the Milky Way via a map and found Earth, we're one of the smallest visible planets? Imagine that, being so tiny and insignificant in the grand scheme of the Universe, the people of Earth dumbfounded to even the slightest revelation of the awful truth of our existence in all manner. But I don't think nihilistic preaching makes for a good tale, so instead, let me woo you. A story of all out-war, friendship, love, morals, ethics, power, hatred, brotherhood, all aspects of our lives, woven into a singular package. It may sound stereotypical, like some mythological epic of a religion, but this is all true I tell you, true! Don't believe me? Well, it doesn't matter, in a few minutes I'll probably be dead anyway. But I'm transferring this signature, containing this message, for any denizen of any indifferent planetary body, to read this, and learn from what happened here…

1940, a tumultuous time in history, that even the most fringe of historian groups can agree. World War Two was in full swing, with German and Japanese forces cutting swaths of territory in all manner of horrid conquest. However, the war was also birth to a great many scientific innovations, and many seldom spoken about. In fact, the war was the first major entry of Edward Richtofen, an unhinged German scientist, and the least likely of protagonists. However, Edward's life, his crazy story with the Galactic Empire, Xenomorphs, Daedric Hordes, and other eldritch abominations, all began in the war.

Richtofen was born to a neglectful German family in Bavaria. Disinterested in the nationalist pro-German ideologies his father harbored, Edward took a great liking to his mother, and in the sciences overall. Deciding to become a prominent member of local Bavarian scientific community "Discovery", Richtofen automatically became a rising star in his youth.

During World War One, the Kaiser sought to enlist a 19 year old Richtofen, fresh from college, to develop the poison mustard gas the Prussians were using in increasing ferocity throughout the war. Richtofen agreed reluctantly, at the time still clinging to ideals of world peace, hope, and love, not knowing how demented and twisted his mind would become over time.

Working alongside colleagues from Discovery and a new friend in the form of Ludvig Maxis, Edward developed new forms of mustard gas that would be the precursor to Nova-6, a highly developed mustard gas sought after by the Soviets. Richtofen was at the time, unaware of how greatly the Kaiser was using his weaponry, believing Wilhelm only used it when battles were becoming unwinnable conventionally.

When Richtofen, via espionage from his friend Maxis, discovered the horrid, gravelly footage of soldier's faces melting off, their bones visible and green smoke overcoming their nasal cavities, he quickly ended service to the Kaiser. Enraged at Richtofen's disobedience, Wilhelm tried killing Richtofen in a bombing, only managing to incinerate Edward's parents and beginning the mad scientist's descent into darkness.

Wilhelm could not focus on such a minor issue as Edward, by early 1918, Germany's fronts were being pressured in all manner by Britain, France, Belgium, America, and so on. When the war ended with the Kaiser's abdication, the new government of the Weimar Republic welcomed Richtofen and his colleagues, wanting to use their discoveries to try and keep Communists and Fascists from taking power via a BOW string.

Group 935 was eventually formed with the remnants of Discovery and the remaining great scientific heads of Germany, the Weimar officials wanted to display the world Germany still had prowess in advancement. However, due to the Weimar Republic's terrible financial crisis with the Great Depression, Richtofen and co were left underfunded and unable to finish experiments.

Then, Hitler and his despicable Nazis came into power. The fascists greatly funded Edward for a similar purpose to Wilhelm, but now stuck in the Reichstag, Richtofen was intimidated into becoming Hitler's scientist. 935 began developing Nova-6, and in 1937 they would find several large cubes of blue energy. This substance was called Energon, but they did not know so.

The blue cubes were used in great abundance, as their properties quickened Nova-6's development and were an easy means of powering the German war machine. Thus, when Germany returned to imperialist aims, their blitzkriegs were wildly successful. The 935 group was rewarded with endless treasures.

Richtofen became more and more entranced by the Fuhrer, but soon a dark heart of ambition grew within him and Edward wanted the throne of Germany for himself. Via an anonymous contact, Edward leaked information of 935's findings to the Allies, whom sent in espionage teams and destroyed 935 facilities elsewhere. However, Edward had no idea of what the repercussions would be.

Hydra, the stark rival of 935, and the current losers of the internal science race within the Reich, were now the chief suppliers of German advancement after 935's collapse when their facilities were targeted. While Richtofen escaped Germany, Hydra confiscated 935's discoveries and made ones of their own. Hydra themselves later betrayed the Fuhrer, however.

When the War ended, Richtofen was left penniless, without a job. However, an old friend from 935, Steiner, invited Richtofen back to work as a scientist working for the USSR, one of the rival powers to America during the infamous period in history, the Cold War. As both sides heated up their arms stockpiles, the Soviets wanted a means of dismantling America from the inside. Steiner introduced Nova-6 as a means of indoctrinating and activating sleeper cell agents in America that would dismantle the government from within, psychologically enslaved to the Soviet cause.

Entranced by this idea, Nikita Dragovich, a vicious Soviet officer, located Edward to an upstart Soviet Black-Site. Here is where Edward's true life would begin, every major role he played in the coming cataclysmic wars of space empires, alien legions, and much, much, more, would be spawned from Site-Koloichov…


	2. Entry Two: Koloichov

Entry Two: Site Koloichov

The Russians were always paranoid ever since they saw Hiroshima and Nagasaki go up in flames. Richtofen's first observation when the eerily silent helicopter landed gently was so. Guards were in every nook and cranny. Observation towers, sniper platforms, and rows upon rows of Blackbird helicopters, armed to the teeth, were visible as far as the eye could see.

"Is this a military installation or a research base?" inquired Vokren, a fellow scientist whom had, up until this point, spoke seldom and kept to himself. Richtofen turned to reply to Vokren with a snarky or witty comment, as per his personality dictated, but considering that several guards could interpret his harsh English as American spy talk, he held his tongue and scrunched his head back. The group of fourteen scientists were being herded by a Balaclava donning guard captain with the USSR emblem imprinted in a blood red on his left shoulder, with an AK-47 holstered over his right.

The complex itself seemed daunting, guard dogs were now visible barking voraciously towards the group, suspecting them of foul play. Edward smiled, flattered at how much attention to security the Soviets were making just for little old him.

Finally, the group arrived to a massive set of two metal doors with what looked like a bank vault device connecting both of them. The Soviet captain pressed numbers into a keypad, allowing for smoke to hiss out and the doors to screech open, revealing a long, dull, gray hallway only lit by artificial overhead machines.

"How much longer, my legs are getting tired!" whined Fredrich Steiner, the scientist responsible for spearheading Nova-6. "It is alright doctor, just a few more minutes and we should arrive." Responded the gruff sounding voice of the brute captain. Edward was already musing the walls of the facility, considering a few escape routes and trying to study guard patrol patterns, before he snapped out of his out of world investigations by a Soviet commando's incessant shouting.

"YOU HAVE ARRIVED TO BLOCK A-092!" Cried the commando, also wearing a balaclava, removing all emotional attachment psychologically to the goon of Dragovich. The commando waved his hands to the right, signifying that the scientists should head down that way. Of course, it was yet another claustrophobic walkway, with many more noticeable spiderwebs and all kinds of creepy crawlies beneath the transparent platforms.

"Yech, do zhese guys pay for maintenance?" inquired Edward, before arriving to his group's designated workplace. It looked like a daunting citadel, not dissimilar to the towers of Dracula or Frakenstein. Gargoyles loomed up high, staring down at the scientists and likely laughing from their accursed realm at these new prisoners to their domain.

"Christ alive, did ya have to overdo it with the décor?" inquired a very proper English voice, Owen Lasir, one of the only scientists not from Germany or Eastern Europe in this crew of insane deviants of advancement.

"You may take rest, tomorrow, you will begin work under supervision." Spoke the Commando, before herding everyone inside the surprisingly spacious room, and closing shut the door.

"So, if that wasn't some action movie opening, I don't know what is!" replied Owen once more, trying to get the group of eggheads to cackle with him. Only a few murmurs of what seemed to be contempt spread among those that even cared to reply. Richtofen however, was in the wardrobe adjacent to the main room, where gadgets and bottles full of chemicals resided. He spotted a fancy, tigerskin military uniform with a cap missing a symbol. It looked rather cool, and much better than the lanky white lab-coat the German doctor currently adorned.

MARCH 3RD, 1950

A DAY AFTER RICHTOFEN AND CO ARRIVED AT KOLOICHOV

"Rise and shine, scientists of Koloichov, time for work, eh?" suddenly yelled the voice of the same Commando. Out of grogginess and overall distaste for life overall, the depressed gang of scientists groaned and herded themselves into the main room containing the numerous vials and other materials they'd require for their venture.

Meanwhile with Richtofen, whom entered last, found a Luger with a singular bullet, and loaded. However, he decided not to waste the great opportunity whatever god or pantheon granted him, and lied in secretive wait.

"Your mission for the next ten weeks is developing Nova-6 into liquid forms that can be easily transported to the United States of America. Your current materials can be replaced or replenished at a moment's notice if needed, though it is preferred the resources you've been granted last throughout this period. Keep note that-" Blah blah blah. Richtofen's mind had drowned out the drone of a voice that was the Russian Commando and focused around the room.

The overall color scheme was not a dull grey, but rather a piss yellow, horrifying to look at. Stains of what Edward hoped were chocolate sporadically appeared on the wall, some looking more recent the others. A primitive and broken down PA system lined with cobwebs was at the front of the room, and in its center were fourteen chairs divided into several groups, lined near wooden mahogany tables filled to the brim with bubbling chemicals in graduated cylinders.

"Is this my college laboratory or something…" whispered Richtofen to himself, as the Commando neared the end of his speech.

"And so, your discoveries here will lead to a greater age of communist regimes across the world, as the great capitalist evil of America will fall thanks to superior, Russian, brainpower!" the Commando said, to no applause whatsoever. Emotionlessly, the Commando gave a salute, ordered the scientists to do icebreaker activities and investigate what they would be working with, and left.

"So, now that THAT horrid show of ideological spewing is over, anyone want to introduce themselves?" inquired Steiner, resting on a chair. Richtofen was taken aback by this, no one else but he noticed that Steiner had barely walked the entire trip, something was up with the elderly man's frail legs.

"My name's Owen Lasir, proud Englishman, I'd die for Queen and country mate, deny that and I'll cave in your fucking skull!" spoke the self-appointed group comedian and also violent sociopath. "You sure you're a scientist?" spoke a Slavic, Baltic accented scientist donning glasses and making himself comby on a chair.

"Yeah mate, what's it to ye?" Inquired Owen, getting hostile and defensive. "Christ, calm down. My name's Nikolai, top scientist of Estonia, and now imprisoned in absolute shit like the rest of us." Spoke the strange new figure, standing up, shrugging, and approaching the team.

Reluctantly, the rest of the scientists introduced each other, Richtofen being the last and most vague, and then, they were off to the races, spouting mumbo jumbo that Richtofen didn't care about.

In fact, from a quick glance the Mad Doctor immediately knew most of the chemicals were water with food coloring and bubble wrap melted inside. Steiner was the only one that mattered out of this crew, the Soviets simply wanted the other scientists for side projects they'd guise as Nova-6. How did Edward know this? Simple observing.

"Schiesse… look at zos fools trying to make for zhemselves a legacy in this horrid shithole, I almost feel sad for zheir sorry souls." Muttered Richtofen, as he playfully and carelessly poured vials of the fake chemicals onto each other.

Weeks passed and the scientists believed they made great strides in their efforts, their arrogance overtaking their common sensibility, but Richtofen didn't care, preoccupied with an elaborate escape plan, that by Monday of the sixth week, he had fully developed.

"Good morning, everyone." Spoke Steiner, yawning and outstretching his arms as Monday dawned upon the scientific staff. Most were already up and tinkering in the main room, Richtofen and two others being woken by Fredrich.

After the other two cleared out, Steiner seemed to frailly climb down the wooden ladder to a specialized wheelchair, polio ending his legs. "Richtofen, I know what you're planning." Spoke Steiner suddenly, alerting Richtofen as he adjusted his now trademark coat.

The Mad Doctor revealed a pistol and aimed it at Steiner, whom dryly smiled. "It was I who placed the Luger there in the first place, dummkophf, I want you to escape, you're the only one in this bunch that can threaten the true advancement of Nova-6." Spoke the scientist, leaning forward and clasping his hands together.

"I have a strange feeling of mistrust towards you for some odd reason, Steiner." Growled Richtofen, pressing the gun against the Nova-6 developer's brain-matter. "You can either trust me and I'll call off the guards waiting for you at Exit-192, or not." Steiner said, giving a sinister grin as he did so. Richtofen lowered his Luger in defeat, and saying nothing, nodded to Steiner, before running like an endangered Iberian cat sought after by hunters into a nearby tunnel, rushing back the flock of surprised scientists.


End file.
